Plasticized PVC tubing has been utilized in the medical field for many decades. Over this time period, there have been many post tube manufacturing operations that have been instituted to add additional fitments at the end of tubes to incorporate the tube into various medical assemblies useful to interact with additional components for the delivery of fluids to a patient useful for human health maintenance or during operational procedures. Typically, these various fitments include a region where a tube is fitted into the fitment assembly and it is then either solvent bonded or adhesively secured to the fitment. Fitments may be made from various materials, including ABS copolymers, polycarbonate and other thermoplastic materials so chosen for their mechanical properties, thermal stability and for the ability to be precisely molded within very tight dimensional tolerances. During the assembly process of combining a tube with a fitment, there is a stage where either a solvent (typically cyclohexanol or cyclohexanone) is applied with an applicator to the external outer surface of the tube and the tube is physically engaged into the fitment. After this step is completed, the solvent eventually evaporates whilst interacting with both the outer surface of the tube and with an inner surface of the fitment. The nature of the solvent is such that it interacts with both surfaces of the tube and fitment and there may be a sort of either physical or chemical bonding means which occurs such that it takes a certain amount of force to physically remove the tube portion from the fitment. This force is typically much larger after the application of solvent to the surfaces versus simply a physical insertion of the tube into the fitment, in the absence of the solvent. In a similar manner, other adhesive technologies utilized comprise UV curable adhesives where instead of a solvent, a liquid adhesive is applied to the surface of the tube and the tube is inserted into the fitment. At the conclusion of fitting the tube to the fitment, this portion of the assembly is exposed to UV (ultraviolet) light which typically activates the adhesive to cure into a final solid form and the tube is adhesively bonded to the fitment. In some instances during assembly, there may exist situations where a fitment is solvent bonded on one end of the tube and at the other end of the tube, a fitment is fitted to the tube with the use of a UV curable adhesive. PVC tubing has been demonstrated to be most useful for all of these operations with a variety of fitments made from the different materials types referenced above. For at least environmental, regulatory and/or legislative reasons, there is a need to avoid the use of plasticized PVC as material with which to make medical tubing.